


The Missing Sun

by AuxiliaryDetective



Series: Auxiliary [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxiliaryDetective/pseuds/AuxiliaryDetective
Summary: Jelena verschwindet nach einem Abend auf einer Gala spurlos. Justus, Peter und Bob machen sich natürlich sofort auf die Suche und stoßen dabei auf viele Dinge, die sie am liebsten schon früher gewusst hätten. Doch die Frage ist: Wird Jelena noch dieselbe sein, wenn sie sie wiederfinden?
Series: Auxiliary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206593





	The Missing Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The current first chapter isn't the first chronologically.

Es war schon spät, als Inspektor Cotta Justus und Jelena endlich zum Gebrauchtwarencenter fuhr. Auf der ganzen Fahrt starrte Jelena nur in die Leere. Justus Blick wechselte nervös zwischen ihr und dem Rückspiegel. Dabei bekam er ab und zu Augenkontakt mit Cotta, der nach Jelena sah. In ihre Augen konnte allerdings keiner von beiden so wirklich sehen. Oder zumindest konnten sie nichts darin entdecken. Es war einfach nichts da. Justus war ganz schlecht vor Sorge. Er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Noch immer sah er es direkt vor sich. Wie sie geweint hatte, als sie ihn, Peter und Bob gesehen hatte. Wie sie sie angefleht hatte, wieder zu gehen, weil er sie sonst erwischen würde. Wie sie vor Panik zusammengekauert dagesessen war, als die Polizei das Kellergewölbe gestürmt hatte, um sie zu befreien. Jetzt schien das alles sie festzuhalten, wie die Fußkette, von der sie gelöst worden war. Erneut traf sein Blick Cottas. Der gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er unter zwei Augen mit Jelena reden musste. Als sie also am Gebrauchtwarencenter ankamen, teilte er Jelena mit, dass er schon einige Dinge im Haus vorbereiten würde. Er strich ihr ermutigend über den Arm und verschwand im Haus. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er wollte auch mit ihr reden und ihr helfen. Aber er wusste einfach nicht wie. Wenigstens, von allen Leuten, mit denen er sie hätte alleine lassen müssen, war es Cotta.  
Jelena sah Cotta emotionslos an. In ihrem Kopf tobte währenddessen ein Sturm. Sie hörte ihm gar nicht wirklich zu. Außerdem sagte er ihr nur Dinge, die sie bereits wusste. Ihr Vater würde nicht so bald aus Russland zurückkommen. Ob es wirklich Probleme am Flughafen gab? Womöglich nicht. Er kam einfach nicht und das sollte ihr recht sein. Im Moment war ihr sowieso alles egal. Als er sie endlich gehen ließ, lief sie barfuß über den dreckigen Boden zum Haus. Es regnete. Ab und zu trat sie auf eine Schraube, oder einen Stein, aber auch das störte sie nicht. An ihrem rechten Knöchel prangte ein breiter, dunkelblauer und violetter Ring, in dem auch schon Grün und Gelb durchschimmerte. Eine Verletzung, die sie noch lange an diese letzten Tage erinnern würde. Sie humpelte. Aber auch das fiel ihr nicht wirklich auf. Sie nahm einfach ihre Umwelt nicht mehr wahr wie sonst. Als sie ins Haus kam, stürzte Mrs. Jonas ihr entgegen. Sie nahm sie in den Arm. Ihr Körper war warm. Beruhigend warm. Ihre Hände auf ihren Wangen und das besorgte Leuchten in ihren Augen erzeugten bei Jelena eine Gänsehaut. Mrs. Jonas brachte Jelena nach oben zum Badezimmer, damit sie sich duschen und umziehen konnte. Sie solle sich so viel Zeit lassen wie sie brauchte, meinte sie. Als sie wieder die Treppe herunterlief, hörte Jelena sie leise schluchzen. Das war einfach zu viel für die arme Frau. Jetzt hatte sie neben Justus auch noch Jelena, um die sich sorgen musste. Jelena fühlte sich so schrecklich deshalb. Vielleicht hätte Cotta sie lieber zu Hause absetzen sollen. Womöglich wäre sie dann sowieso über Nacht mit einem ihrer Kollegen in Kontakt getreten. Sie wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Aber sie wollte auch niemandem Probleme machen. Also schloss sie sich alleine im Badezimmer ein.  
Als sie sich selbst im Spiegel erblickte, fing sie augenblicklich zu weinen an. Sie erzitterte bei ihrem eigenen Anblick. Was war bloß mit ihr passiert? Aus dem Spiegel blickte sie eine Hülle ihrer selbst an. Schwach und zerbrechlich durch die Angst, kreidebleich und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Noch immer trug sie das rote Ballkleid, das sie am Tag ihres Verschwindens getragen hatte. Doch es war zerrissen, verdreckt und verfärbt, kaum noch als das alte zu erkennen. Der Reißverschluss klemmte, als sie es ausziehen wollte. Sie konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, ihn zu lösen. Also griff sie nach einer Schere und schnitt es entzwei. Dabei fiel ihr kaum auf, wie kalt die Schere war, so alt war ihr selbst. Für eine Weile betrachtete sie entgeistert ihren nackten Körper im Spiegelglas. Bleich, verlassen von aller Kraft und mit Wunden und blauen Flecken übersät. Sie fragte sich ehrlich, ob sie noch am Leben war und falls ja, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon wieder auferstanden war. Doch lange konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten, sich so anzustarren. Es tat zu sehr weh. Also stieg sie in die Dusche und ließ unter dem rauschenden Wasser ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Duschwasser, Dreck und einigen Tropfen Blut zu ihrem Leiden, dass so hoffentlich ihren Körper verließ. Das warme Wasser brannte schrecklich auf ihrer kalten Haut.  
Nach dem Essen packte sie im Gästezimmer ihren Koffer aus, den Peter und Bob vorbeigebracht hatten. Justus hatte ja schon etwas für sie herausgenommen, aber der Rest war noch darin. Ob er das mit Absicht gemacht hatte? Wenig später fiel ihr auf: Ja, das hatte er. Denn ganz obenauf fand sie je ein Oberteil von Peter und Bob. Offensichtlich hatten sie ein ähnliches Gespür dafür wie Justus auch. Wie sie das angestellt hatten, war ihr ein Rätsel, aber eines, für das sie ihr Gehirn nicht anstrengen würde. Zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. Da hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Kurz darauf trat Justus ein. “Du willst sicher dein T-Shirt zurück, oder?”, fragte Jelena und versuchte dabei, so wie immer zu klingen. Sie scheiterte. Schon begann sie, es auszuziehen, aber Justus hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. “Behalt es”, meinte er nur. “Ich habe es dir gegeben, also sollst du es auch behalten.” “Wirklich?” “Wirklich. Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dir beim Auspacken zu helfen.” “Ach… Danke.” Zuerst hatte Jelena mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sein Angebot abzulehnen. Aber wenn er schon freiwillig zu ihr kam… Schließlich war es für ihn wahrscheinlich auch kein einfacher Tag gewesen. Schweigend packten sie den Koffer aus. Draußen klopfte der Regen unermüdlich gegen die Fenster. Aber drinnen war es warm. Trotzdem war Jelena ungemein angespannt. Sie wusste genau, sobald sie fertig waren, würde er gehen. Also vollbrachte sie ihre Tätigkeit möglichst langsam. Sie würde jede Sekunde hinauszögern. Schließlich schob Justus aber doch den Koffer auf den Schrank und sah sie an.  
Unfreiwillig ließ sie sich auf das Gästebett fallen. Ihre Beine hielten sie einfach nicht mehr. Ihr rechter Fuß pochte. Da setzte sich Justus neben sie und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. Seine Wärme floss in jede Ader ihres Körpers und umwickelte sie wie eine wärmende Decke. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sein langsamer, ruhiger Atem hatte etwas so Beruhigendes an sich… Am liebsten würde sie ihn für immer hören. Doch dieser Wunsch sollte ihr nicht erfüllt werden. “Du solltest jetzt schlafen”, meinte Justus leise und löste die Umarmung. Als er aufstand, glitten Jelenas Finger an seiner Haut und dem Stoff seiner Kleidung entlang. Verzweiflung kam in ihr hoch, Er konnte nicht gehen. Er durfte nicht gehen! Aus dem Mut der Verzweiflung heraus rief sie ihm hinterher: “Justus?” “Ja?” Er drehte sich an der Tür um und sah sie freundlich an. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe. “Würdest du bitte… heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? - Nur bis ich eingeschlafen bin, ich- Ich will nicht- Ich brauche-” Ihre Versuche, eine Erklärung zu finden endeten in einem Seufzen. Flehend sah sie ihren Kollegen an. Der lächelte nur verständnisvoll. “In Ordnung.” Er kam zu ihr zurück und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er schon längst wusste, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollte und dass sie jemanden brauchte. Er ließ sie sich zudecken, dann setzte er sich neben sie und schaltete das Licht aus. Im Dunkeln griff Jelena nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Er zog sie nicht zurück. Nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, konnte er sie mehr als verstehen. Auch nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, wich er nicht von ihrer Seite, denn er wusste genau, dass sie Albträume haben und aufwachen würde. Das war bisher immer so gewesen, auch wenn sie immer versucht hatte, es zu verschweigen. Sie schlief nie wirklich gut. Als Jelena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er immer noch da. Er war neben ihr eingeschlafen.


End file.
